Battle of Ormea
The Battle of Ormea was the second and last war of Muozinel's Invasion on Brune in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where the Silver Meteor Army made its final confrontation against Kureys led Muozinel Army. While initially overpowered the Silver Meteor Army even with Ludmila Lourie's tactics, Muozinel Army faced unexpected Brune reinforcements from all sides. With Kureys withdrew his troops after the failed invasion, the Silver Meteor Army became the heroic army by Brune. Background Unexpected Rescue from Olmutz Vanadis The previous battle against Kashim and the 20,000 Advance units may gave the Silver Meteor Army an initial victory, but it severely costed the soldiers'stamina for their three-day long battle. To make matter worse for the worn out army, the real Muozinel Army of 40,000 troops, including the surviving Kashim Army's soldiers, began their march for Agnes, forcing Tigre to decide to pull off their troops from Agnes whilst escort Agnes refugees for Territoire. However, due to the soldiers injuries and fatigue, both the Silver Meteor Army and Agnes residents were moving in a slow pace whilst being chased by 3,000 to 4,000 Muozinel's soldiers from behind. Tigre reluctantly leaving Rurick to handle the escort mission while he led his archer unit to stall their enemies but Muozinel Army march remain unstoppable until Mila and her 4,000 Olmutz troops made their unexpected rescue. With the help of the unexpected ally, the Silver Meteor Army safely retreated while Muozinel Army (temporarily) ended their pursuit. Kureys's Interest in Tigre and Mila In Muozinel Camp, Kureys received a messenger's report about Kashim's death and an unlikely alliance between the Silver Meteor Army and Mila's Olmutz Army. Despite the lost, Kureys asked his messengers to deliver a message to Zhcted Army regarding a truce with Mila and a request an alliance to attack Brune; additionally, he added that if the Vanadis proposed the invitation, should her beauty matched the rumors, he would willing to returned to and laughed happily. Elsewhere, Tigre was attempting to negotiate with Mila who scolded him by telling him "Minus One" because he did not thanked her for her rescue earlier. When Mila offered him with 4.000 Olmutz Soldiers and Tigre immediately accepted the offer without thinking, the Ice Vanadis further scolded him "Minus two" because of being too greedy and exposing his weakness of negotiation. During the negotiation, Mila began to talk about the previous battle in Tatra Mountains, where she mentioned Tatra Fortress's destroyed gate that cannot be done by Elen's Arifar alone Unable to defy such fact, Tigre tells Rurick to bring his Black Bow and shows it to Mila. While Mila examined the Black Bow and deemed it "unrefined", Tigre explained to Mila that the Black Bow is his family's precious heirloom so he urges her to be respectful towards his family treasure. Nonetheless, Mila further explains to Tigre that her alliance would be different that Elen's and he had to do what she said in order to build an efficient army in exchange of displaying the power of the Black Bow later as he mentioned that he's not mastered yet the power of the Black Bow itself. As the result, the alliance between Silver Meteor Army and Olmutz Army was forged. One Battle Plan Due to this condition, Mila will initiate the Siege operation named "One Limit Battle" because of the fatigue that considerably weaken Silver Meteor Army despite after being reinforced by Olmutz Army due to fighting three days continuously and marching with lack of rest. After his meeting with Mila and his generals, Tigre visited the refugee camp and requested everyone to participate the battle. Due to their limited resources and inability to defend themselves, the refugees objected Tigre's proposal until one refugee, the one who scolded Tigre for his lateness, accepted his proposal. He explained to everyone that by following Tigre's instructions, not only it would help them to survived the battle, but also save more peoples without suffering the same fate as theirs. Knowing than running away would put them made their positions even dangerous, the refugees began to put their faith upon Tigre. Battle Battle of Wits and Strategy On the following evening, Kureys split his army into main seven Divisions to surround the Ormea Hills, with him located at the Seventh and Main Division. As the sky began to snow, Kureys also received a news that from a messenger regarding Mila's answer: due to of their different principles of warfare, Mila refused the Red Beard orders and instead allying Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army to repel the invading Muozinel Army. Consequently, Kureys continued to launch his attack the Silver Meteor Army. Trapped by Exhaustion and Relentless Attack Mila's tactics began to take effect when her weather manipulation managed to disorient Muozinel Army, leading an initial successful ambush. Despite the annihilation of the Fifth Division however, Muozinel Army remained well-organized and strong under Kureys's order. Rather than just retreat, the Sixth Division Army allowed the Silver Meteor Army went after the commander while they trapped them into an valley along with the Seventh Division. To worsen the already tensed situation, fatigue has gotten the better to Silver Meteor Army's 1,000 Brune soldiers, who were supposed to intercept Muozinel Army's Sixth Division from behind, and slaughtered by the incoming Muozinel soldiers, leaving only a few hundreds to keep up. Cornered by the relentless enemy waves while overcoming fatigue and supplies shortages, the Silver Meteor Army forced to scatter in small groups while fighting against their massive foes. Meanwhile, Kureys and the remaining unit would distanced themselves away from the scattered Silver Meteor Army. Reinforcements , Scheie and Emile joining as reinforcements]] Miraculously, just as the Silver Meteor Army was on a verge of defeat for holding the battle lines too long as the units are split into two groups, hill fort was kept being besieged by the First and Third Division while Ludmila and Tigre's main Force was surrounded by Forth, Sixth and Seventh Division, reinforcements armies from Lutece Knights, Perche Knights and Calvados Knights Squadrons made their timely aid for the Silver Meteor Army out of requests from Mashas and Hughes. However, even with 5,000 reinforcement soldiers Muozinel Army insisted on attacking Silver Meteor Army and its allies with 4th and 7th division until 3,000 soldiers of Territoire Army arrived the battlefield as second wave of reinforcements, which turned the tide in the battlefield as Silver Meteor Army began to regain their momentum. This unexpected outcome was beyond Kureys's expectations because he didn't received such information from his scouts, but it didn't stop the Muozinel general's astonishment over Tigre's charisma that drew a lot of allies towards him. Seeing his army was in severe condition and sudden reinforcement dropped his army's morale, Kureys had to order his army a temporary withdrawal from from Ormea Hills as he need further intelligence especially from his navy unit that was attacking Brune's southern port. Aftermath The battle took significant effects to both sides: With an amount from reinforcements from Territoire, the Silver Meteor Army narrowly repelled their massive foe. On the other hand, Muozinel Army suffered their bigger casualties of 6,000 soldiers dead or 5th Division was completely annihilated, leaving Kureys no choice but to retreat with his remaining 34,000 from Ormea. To add insult to injury, a news about Muozinel Navy Unit's defeat by Thenardier Army also reached to Kureys's ears. Nonetheless, Kureys decided to launch a full retreat from Brune by claiming as long he would not suffer the failure alone, he wouldn't mind to fight for another day. Additionally, after learning Tigre's ability the Red Beard remarked even without Roland Brune's dignity would live on and as his compliment to his worthy rival, he nicknamed Tigre as the Star Shooter or Silvrash. Since Muozinel Army's withdrew from Agnes, the Silver Meteor Army's troops increased to 20,000 soldiers and Emir lend Perche Fortress to Silver Meteor Army for their break to prepare the next battle against Thenardier. The result of the battle also transformed Tigre as a local hero. With these achievements, Tigre was officially became the third force after Thenardier and Ganelon. Trivia * In the anime exclusive, the Refugee takes part in the battle to keep 1st to 4th Division occupied at left low hill that was fortified into a small stronghold. * Most of casualties from Silver Meteor Army has come from Tigre's Main Unit that was reaching their limit of fatigue due to three days attacking Kashim with sneak attack continuously. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle